Winston Churchill
|nascimento_local= Oxfordshire |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Londres |sepultamento = |premio = e O maior britâncio de todos os tempos (2002) |primeira-dama = Clementine Churchill |partido = Partido Conservador |profissão = Militar e escritor |assinatura = Sir Winston Churchill signature.svg }} Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-ChurchillKG, OM, CH, TD, PC, DL, FRS, Hon. RA (Oxfordshire, 30 de novembro de 1874 — Londres, 24 de janeiro de 1965) foi um político conservador e estadista britânico, famoso principalmente por sua atuação como primeiro-ministro do Reino Unido durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ele foi primeiro-ministro britânico por duas vezes (1940-45 e 1951-55). Orador e estadista notável, ele também foi oficial no Exército Britânico, historiador, escritor e artista. Ele é o único primeiro-ministro britânico a ter recebido o Prêmio Nobel de Literatura e a cidadania honorária dos Estados Unidos. Durante sua carreira no exército, Churchill pôde assistir à ação militar na Índia britânica, no Sudão e na Segunda Guerra dos Bôeres (1899-1902). Ganhou fama e notoriedade como correspondente de guerra através dos livros que escreveu descrevendo as campanhas militares. Ele serviu brevemente no Exército britânico no Fronte Ocidental, durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial (1914-1918), comandando o 6º Batalhão dos Fuzileiros Reais Escoceses. Churchill nasceu em uma família da nobreza britânica, da família do duque de Marlborough. Seu pai, Lorde Randolph Churchill, foi um carismático político, tendo servido como ministro da Fazenda do Reino Unido. Antes de alcançar o cargo de primeiro-ministro britânico, Churchill esteve em cargos proeminentes na política do Reino Unido por quatro décadas. Notavelmente sua eleição para o parlamento em 1900; sua ascensão a secretário para os Assuntos Internos em 1910; e sua estadia no Ministério da Fazenda do Reino Unido entre 1924 e 1929. Em 2002 foi eleito pela BBC o maior britânico de todos os tempos. Vida pessoal Nascido na aristocrática família do Duque de Marlborough, ramo da família Spencer, adota o nome Churchill como tradição originada por seu tataravô George Spencer-Churchill, 5.º Duque de Marlborough, que usava o nome em sua vida publica,Jenkins, pp. 1–20 para salientar a relação com o general John Churchill, 1.° Duque de Marlborough. Seu pai, Lorde Randolph Churchill, foi um político de sucesso, tendo servido o Partido Conservador como Ministro da Fazenda em 1886. Sua mãe, Jennie Jerome, foi uma socialite norte-americana, filha do financista Leonard Jerome, que detinha uma fortuna multimilionária. Churchill nasceu no Palácio de Blenheim aos 30 de novembro de 1874http://www.winstonchurchill.org/learn/biography/timelines . Dos dois aos seis anos de idade viveu em Dublin aonde seu avô havia sido indicado como Vice-Rei da Irlanda e empregado seu pai como secretário pessoal. Especula-se que Winston pode ter desenvolvido sua fascinação por assuntos militares a partir de sua convivência e observação de paradas militares passando pelo Áras an Uachtaráin (então Pavilhão do Vice-Rei). DOWN RATRA ROAD – Fifty Years of Civil Defence in Ireland” by Padraic O’Farrell. Publicado pelo The Stationery Office, Dublin. © Governo da Irlanda 2000 Dificuldades de fala Vários autores, escrevendo nas décadas de 1920 e 1930, mencionam uma dificuldade de fala de Churchill como grave e agonizante. Seus discursos eram preparados para evitar hesitações e diminuir o efeito de sua dificuldade. A esse respeito Churchill afirmou que sua dificuldade não o atrapalhava. Vida adulta Depois de algumas novelescas aventuras (incluindo sua participação nas Guerras dos Bôeres) foi jornalista e acabou dedicando-se à política. Durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial foi o Primeiro Lord do Almirantado, e portanto principal responsável do desastre da campanha de Galípoli. A carreira literária de Churchill começou com os relatórios da campanha: A história do Campo de Malakand Force (1898) e A Guerra do Rio (1899), uma conta de campanha no Sudão e na batalha de Omdurman. Em 1900, ele publicou seu único romance, Savrola e, seis anos depois, sua primeira grande obra, a biografia de seu pai, Lorde Randolph Churchill. Vida política Também em 1900, tornou-se um membro do Parlamento, eleito aos vinte e seis anos pelo Partido Conservador. Tendo passado para os liberais, foi subscretário das colônias em 1905 e membro pleno do Gabinete como ministro do Comércio, três anos mais tarde. Primeiro Lorde do Almirantado na Primeira Guerra Mundial, teve de renunciar depois da desastrada expedição dos Dardanelos. Depois de servir na frente de combate na França, retornou ao governo como ministro do Material Bélico, voltando ao Partido Conservador em seguida e se tornando ministro das Finanças ("Chancellor of the Exchequer"), após a guerra. No período entre guerras, dedicou-se fundamentalmente à redação de diversos tratados. Notabilizou-se neste período, na Câmara dos Comuns, por uma violenta crítica ao nazismo alemão, rogando diversas vezes ao governo britânico que fossem investidos recursos na militarização, prevendo um possível ataque alemão num futuro próximo e temendo que o Reino Unido não estivesse preparado para resistir. Na ocasião, Churchill foi acusado de belicista, mas muitos estudiosos entendem que o acerto desta previsão foi uma das principais razões que levaram Churchill a ser eleito primeiro-ministro nove meses após a invasão da Polônia por Hitler em setembro de 1939 e consequente declaração de guerra à Alemanha pela Inglaterra em função do tratado de defesa mútua assinado com a Polônia. Em 10 de maio de 1940, Churchill chegou ao cargo de primeiro-ministro britânico, contando 65 anos de idade. Seus discursos memoráveis, conclamando o povo britânico à resistência e sua crescente aproximação com o então presidente americano Franklin Delano Roosevelt, visando a que os Estados Unidos ingressassem definitivamente na guerra, foram essenciais para o êxito dos aliados. O exemplo de Churchill e sua incendiária oratória permitiram-lhe manter a coesão do povo britânico nas horas de prova suprema que significaram os bombardeios sistemáticos da Alemanha sobre Londres e outras cidades do Reino Unido. Devido a estes bombardeios em 20 de julho de 1944, mesmo dia em que Hitler sofreria um grave atentado contra sua vida, Churchill consideraria a possibilidade de utilizar gás venenoso em civis alemães, contrariando as regras internacionais da guerra moderna, sendo fortemente desencorajado pelos generais britânicos, abandonando a ideia ao final.Secret Plot to Kill Hitler (Plano Secreto para Matar Hitler), documentário do Discovey Channel, 2004-2005. Nessa época, ele comandava a Inglaterra de um prédio de escritórios simples, que não fora projetado para seu conforto, passando as manhãs deitado na cama, tomando banho em um cômodo separado de seu quarto, de forma tal que às vezes oficiais ingleses encontravam-no andando pelo prédio seminu e molhado. A má alimentação de Churchill, que passava o dia fumando charutos e bebendo um coquetel de uísques, apavorava seu médico. thumb|250px|esquerda|Winston Churchill, em "[[10 Downing Street", exibindo o "V" de vitória.]] Apesar da vitória na Segunda Guerra Mundial, em 1945 os conservadores de Churchill perderam as eleições para os trabalhistas, liderados por Clement Attlee, que se tornou primeiro-ministro. Em 1951, em razão de vitória por ampla maioria dos conservadores nas eleições daquele ano, Churchill voltou ao cargo de primeiro-ministro; tinha então 76 anos de idade. thumb|Estátua de Churchill Recebeu o Nobel de Literatura de 1953no Diário de Notícias por Pedro Correia, por suas memórias de guerra (cinco volumes, também disponível nas livrarias em versão condensada, em volume único) e seu trabalho literário e jornalístico, anterior aos tempos de primeiro-ministro. Na ocasião, ele foi saudado como o maior dos ingleses vivos. Foi o primeiro a cunhar o termo "cortina de ferro" para ilustrar a separação entre a Europa comunista e a ocidental. Em primeiro de março de 1955, Churchill proferiu seu último discurso na Câmara dos Comuns como chefe de governo, intitulado "Jamais desesperar" anunciando a sua renúncia ao mandato de primeiro-ministro, não sem antes alertar o mundo, mais uma vez, para o risco de guerra nuclear. Depois, continuou na Câmara dos Comuns até pouco tempo antes de falecer. Nos últimos anos de vida parlamentar, teve atuação discreta, proferindo discursos apenas ocasionalmente. Em 21 de junho de 1955 foi inaugurada pela prefeitura de Londres a estátua de Churchill com a presença dele próprio. Em 1963, aos 89 anos, foi homenageado com o título de cidadão honorário dos Estados Unidos pelo então presidente John Kennedy. Não podendo receber a homenagem em Washington em razão de estado de saúde precário, foi representado pelo seu filho Randolph. Morreu em Hyde Park Gate em Londres, a 24 de Janeiro de 1965. Está sepultado na St Martin's Church, Bladon, Oxfordshire na Inglaterra. 150px|thumb|direita|Sepultura, St Martin's Church, Bladon Ideais Apesar de a carreira política de Churchill ter sido marcada por posições de destaque no seio do governo britânico em ambas as grandes guerras do século XX, pela análise aos seus discursos verifica-se sempre uma busca pela paz, tendo chamado a Segunda Guerra Mundial de "a guerra desnecessária", defendendo a ideia que os países europeus deveriam ter impedido a Alemanha de recompor suas forças armadas antes da guerra, visando evitá-la. Churchill acreditava que a entrada dos Estados Unidos na guerra era essencial para a derrota do nazismo, criando grandes laços com os Estados Unidos e com o presidente Franklin Roosevelt. Fez com este diversos contatos, entre eles a concepção da Carta do Atlântico em 1941. Apesar de ser incondicionalmente antinazista, Churchill era defensor da higiene racial.Cursed by Eugenics, Paul Gray, Time Magazine, v.153, 1, 11 de Janeiro de 1999. Churchill foi um grande apreciador de Edward Gibbon, de cujo livro A História do Declínio e Queda do Império Romano terá memorizado várias passagens. Churchill era também um apaixonado pela pintura, tendo escrito um livro sobre pintura e dito que quando morresse, chegado ao céu, iria definitivamente passar os primeiros cem anos da eternidade a pintar. Em 2007 o jornalista Stephen McGinty lançou o livro "Churchill's Cigar", um caso de amor e paz e na guerra, no qual relata uma história encantadora sobre um caso de amor que se consumia diariamente na fumaça. Churchill era um apaixonado por charutos, de preferência cubanos, os quais consumia diariamente. Bibliografia * Kellaway, Winston. * Gilbert, Martin. Biografia de Churchill ISBN 978-972-25-1233-6 * Davis, Richard Harding. . Biografia de Churchill, Frederick Russell Burnham, et. al. * Churchill, Winston. History of the English-speaking people. Nova Iorque, Barnes@Noble, 1995. ISBN 0-56619-545-4 * Churchill, Winston. Memórias da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Rio de Janeiro, Nova Fronteira, 1995. * Churchill, Winston. Minha mocidade. Rio de Janeiro, Nova Fronteira, 1967. * Lukacs, John. Churchill: visionário, estadista, historiador. Rio de Janeiro, Jorge Zahar, 2002. Ligações externas * * * Mitos sobre Winston Churchill Categoria:Canhotos Categoria:Primeiros-ministros do Reino Unido Categoria:Nobel de Literatura Categoria:Pessoas da Segunda Guerra Mundial (Reino Unido) Categoria:Pessoas da Guerra Fria Categoria:Família Spencer Categoria:Anticomunistas Categoria:Pessoas da Primeira Guerra Mundial Categoria:Cavaleiros da Ordem da Jarreteira Categoria:Mortes por acidente vascular cerebral Categoria:Nobres do Reino Unido af:Winston Churchill an:Winston Churchill ar:ونستون تشرشل arz:وينستون تشرشيل ast:Winston Churchill az:Uinston Çörçill bat-smg:Winston Churchill bcl:Winston Churchill be:Уінстан Чэрчыль be-x-old:Ўінстан Чэрчыль bg:Уинстън Чърчил bn:উইনস্টন চার্চিল bo:ཝིན་སུ་ཏོན་ཆུར་ཆེལ། br:Winston Churchill bs:Winston Churchill ca:Winston Churchill ckb:وینستۆن چێرچیل cs:Winston Churchill cv:Уинстон Черчилль cy:Winston Churchill da:Winston Churchill de:Winston Churchill el:Ουίνστον Τσώρτσιλ en:Winston Churchill eo:Winston Churchill es:Winston Churchill et:Winston Churchill eu:Winston Churchill fa:وینستون چرچیل fi:Winston Churchill fiu-vro:Churchilli Winston fr:Winston Churchill fy:Winston Churchill ga:Winston Churchill gan:邱吉爾 gd:Winston Churchill gl:Winston Churchill gv:Winston Churchill he:וינסטון צ'רצ'יל hi:विन्सटन चर्चिल hif:Winston Churchill hr:Winston Churchill hu:Winston Churchill hy:Ուինսթոն Չերչիլ ia:Winston Churchill id:Winston Churchill ilo:Winston Churchill io:Winston Churchill is:Winston Churchill it:Winston Churchill ja:ウィンストン・チャーチル jbo:.uinstyn. tcyrtcil. jv:Winston Churchill ka:უინსტონ ჩერჩილი kk:Уинстон Черчилль kn:ವಿನ್‌ಸ್ಟನ್‌ ಚರ್ಚಿಲ್‌ ko:윈스턴 처칠 ku:Winston Churchill ky:Черчилл, Уинстон la:Winston Churchill lb:Winston Churchill lt:Winston Churchill lv:Vinstons Čērčils mk:Винстон Черчил ml:വിൻസ്റ്റൺ ചർച്ചിൽ mn:Уинстон Черчилль mr:विन्स्टन चर्चिल ms:Winston Churchill my:ချာချီ၊ ဆာဝင်စတန်၊ လင်းနတ်၊ စပင်ဆာ nap:Winston Churchill ne:विन्स्टन चर्चिल nl:Winston Churchill nn:Winston Churchill no:Winston Churchill oc:Winston Churchill pl:Winston Churchill pms:Winston Churchill pnb:چرچل ps:وېنسټون چرچل qu:Winston Churchill ro:Winston Churchill ru:Черчилль, Уинстон rue:Вінстон Черчіл sa:विन्स्टन चर्चिल scn:Winston Churchill sco:Winston Churchill sh:Winston Churchill si:වින්ස්ටන් චර්චිල් simple:Winston Churchill sk:Winston Churchill sl:Winston Churchill sr:Винстон Черчил sv:Winston Churchill sw:Winston Churchill szl:Winston Churchill ta:வின்ஸ்டன் சர்ச்சில் tg:Винстон Чирчил th:วินสตัน เชอร์ชิล tl:Winston Churchill tr:Winston Churchill tt:Уинстон Черчилль uk:Вінстон Черчилль ur:ونسٹن چرچل uz:Winston Churchill vi:Winston Churchill war:Winston Churchill xmf:უინსთონ ჩერჩილი yi:ווינסטאן טשערטשיל yo:Winston Churchill zh:温斯顿·丘吉尔 zh-min-nan:Winston Churchill zh-yue:邱吉爾 zu:Winston Churchill